De complementos y otras cosas
by Elphyra
Summary: Hay gente que dice que nos distinguimos por nuestra forma de vestir; otros dicen que por algo que hacemos o decimos. Y unos terceros —en los que me incluyo— dicen que la gente se distingue por sus complementos, para alguna cosa que nunca lo ha abandonado y nunca —o casi nunca— lo hará. Rowena Ravenclaw, Fabian Prewett y Albert Runcorn. "Tres objetos, tres personajes" de The Ruins.
1. Rowena Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: **_el personaje de Rowena y la trama pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Solo la manera de escribir e__s mío._

Este fanfiction participa en el reto: "Tres objetos, tres personajes" del foro: "The Ruins".

* * *

Rowena Ravenclaw

Diadema

Rowena era muy famosa en Escocia por su inteligencia, que según mucha gente no tenía límite alguno, y su grande creatividad; y ella disfrutaba de ello. Disfrutaba pensando en lo famosa que se estaba volviendo, en la inteligencia sin límites que tenía... en parte —muy pequeña, la parte, según Rowena— por su diadema. Pero, como toda la gente, a parte de tener un don, Rowena también tenía una cruz: su orgullo, su terrible y grande orgullo. Rowena lo era mucho de orgullosa, y tardó mucho a admitirlo.

Por esto, cuando Helena, su pequeña y amada hija, la traicionó robándole la diadema por orgullo; Rowena se cerró en sus estancias, callándose la traición. No lo diciría a nadie, para ella sería caer muy bajo; estaba avergonzada y dolida por la traición sucedida: mantendría la traición de su hija en secreto, incluso ante los demás Fundadores.

Pero poco a poco, la grande mujer y hechicera que había sido antaño se fue apagando como una flor se marchita ante el invierno. Los otros fundadores veían que su amada amiga ya no era lo que había, pero ningún de ellos no pudo quitarle ni siquiera un palabra al respeto.

Rowena sabía que se estaba muriendo, que el invierno había llegado antes para ella. Dispuesta a perdonar y a ver a su hija en el lecho de muerte, la mujer tuvo la sabia idea de pedir a un joven hombre —de cuyo amor por Helena sabía la existencia—; y luego pudo notar que un poco un grande peso de su corazón se aliviaba.

Esperó un tiempo, bastante a su propio parecer y al de los otros fundadores, pero pasaron los días, los meses y las estaciones y Rowena estaba perdiendo la esperanza de ver a su hija antes de morir. Finalmente, Rowena Ravenclaw, bruja proveniente de Escocia, co-fundadora de la escuela de magia y brujería Hogwarts y propietaria de la Diadema, murió sin poder ver a su hija Helena; y sin saber, tampoco, que Helena hacía tiempo que había muerto.

Es la ambición de ser algo mejor, es el orgullo de no saber admitir los problemas; esto es lo que llevó a Rowena y a Helena a la muerte.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Un review, por favor?**


	2. Albert Runcorn

**Disclaimer: **_el personaje de Albert y la trama pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Solo la manera de escribir e__s mío._

Este fanfiction participa en el reto: "Tres objetos, tres personajes" del foro: "The Ruins".

* * *

Albert Runcorn

Esmoquin

No se mentiría si se dijese que Albert _era_ su esmoquin; él vivía la vida que vivía gracias a su esmoquin. Puede parecer un poco raro pero era así, Para entenderlo seguramente es muy crucial saber el por qué de todo esto: Albert Runcorn no era nada sin su esmoquin.

Ahora, se siente avergonzado por tener que volver a casa con una terrible hemorragia en la cabeza cuyo origen no sabe cual es; y aún siente más vergüenza al notar que estar avergonzado. Así que, Albert estaba sentado en la silla de su cocina y con un trapo en la cabeza —la hemorragia no se sana al _estilo mago_— y sabe que no irá a ningún lugar para que le curen la herida porque no sabe como se la ha hecho.

Albert, sentado en la silla de su cocina, se da cuenta de qué es lo que más lo molesta: su _amado_ y apreciado esmoquin está delate suyo, encima de la mesa todo lo largo que es pero una pequeña mancha está en una de sus espaldas.

Una mancha oscura, que hacía unos minutos estaba liquida pero que ahora sin duda alguna está más seca que su abuela, taca su adorado esmoquin. A Albert esto no le gusta mucho porque es _el _esmoquin y ahora que está manchado no sabe que hacer. ¡No tiene otro para ponerse!

Si Albert se tranquilizase un poco y estuviera más bien de la cabeza, sin duda alguna que se daría una palmada en la frente y diría, reprochándose a si mismo:

—¡Por Merlín! Con un _purgo_ todo bastaba…

Pero Albert está ahí, sentado en la silla de su comedor y mirando a su esmoquin, manchado por su propia sangre de una herida cuyo origen no ha averiguado aún. Pero algo sí que ha aprendido Albert; y la lección que ha aprendido es que a partir de ahora debe tener más de un esmoquin… aunque aquél siempre será, sin duda alguna, _el_ esmoquin.

* * *

**¿Cuál de los dos os ha gustado más?**

**Aquí he intentado hacer un poco de risa, ¿lo he logrado?**

**¡Déjame tu opinión, me hace crecer como escritora!**


	3. Fabian Prewett

**Disclaimer: **_el personaje de Fabian y la trama pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Solo la manera de escribir e__s mío._

Este fanfiction participa en el reto: "Tres objetos, tres personajes" del foro: "The Ruins".

* * *

Fabian Prewett

Sombrero

Fabian era el propietario de un reloj muy bello según sus propias palabras; un reloj que justamente hoy, que cumple diecisiete años, le han regalado por la mayoría de edad. Sin embargo, Fabian está sentado en la cama de su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, la residéncia donde lo envió el Sombrero Seleccionador hacía ya seis años, y, justamente, pensaba en él. Fabian estaba muy orgulloso de su reloj, que lucía en la muñeca izquierda, pero de lo que se sentía orgulloso era del Sombrero que con once años se había puesto por primera y única vez encima de la cabeza. Sacude su cabeza pelirroja y cierra los ojos para recordar aquél día...

_Quedan pocos nombres para que salga ya el apellido Prewett, ¿por qué era justamente uno de los últimos y se tenía que esperar tanto a que saliera? No, ya estaba... Finalmente las orejas de Fabian habían oído lo que él quería oir:_

_—¡Prewett, Fabian! —Y él se mira a la persona que las ha dicho, la professora McGonagall, con una sonrisa llena de nervios en la cara._

_—Gryffindor —sentencia muy seguro de si mismo el Sombrero Seleccionador, con su voz grave y velluda. __Fabian con una sonrisa aún más grande, se dirige ahí._

Es entonces cuando Fabian es feliz; porque el Sombrero Seleccionador lo ha podido escoger, porque lo hizo por la casa de su familia, Gryffindor, y, sobretodo, porqué él has ido lo suficiente mago como para poder ser escogido para el Sombrero; uno de los principales temores de él.

* * *

**¡Perdonad la demora! ¡De verdad que lo siento!**

**¿Para qué disculparme si, tú que me lees, no me vas a comentar?**

**¡Hazlo por favor!**


End file.
